1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to spools and, more particularly, to spools formed from paperboard, or the like.
2. The Prior Art
The prior art is believed to be best exemplified by U.S. Patents to A. Billstein, U.S. Pat. No. 811,899, and W. T. Nye, U.S. Pat. No. 2,799,458. Both of these patents disclose spools. While the structure of this application in general appearance resembles the structure of Nye, there are significant differences and improvements incorporated in the present structure. One of the significant improvements over the known art relates to provision of a central opening in the end members through which the core extends and is placed into a locking engagement with the end members. The present construction provides a substantially stronger spool without the use of any additional material, such as paperboard, or the like.
The present construction permits easy assembling of the core and the end members so that the spool can be shipped as flat individual parts from spool manufacturer's plant to the user's location.